1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a galvanically-isolated device and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular to a design of a plate of a galvanically-isolated device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any electrical system or power supply that includes systems that have different ground references or that have the capability to produce current surges requires the incorporation of galvanic isolation to protect both the system and the user. One kind of a conventional galvanic isolator is a capacitive isolator. The dielectric of the conventional capacitive isolator, however, requires great thickness and an enhanced isolation strength to endure the application of ultra-high voltage (for example, the transient voltage or operation voltage). Therefore, the conventional capacitive isolator has disadvantages of great stress and a huge volume.
Thus, a galvanically-isolated device is desired to solve the aforementioned problems.